Demigod Randomness
by Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings
Summary: What happens when our favorite demigods end up in a chatroom. disregard monster/techonolgy. Very random story, but guarateed hilarious. Read and Review! Rated T to be safe, but story more on K  side.


A/N: This is pure randomness, thought about at last moment. Have fun guessing who is who... although that may be fairly evident...

_WiseOwl has entered chatroom_

WiseOwl: is anyone there? hullo? im like sooo bored

_SeaweedBrain has entered chatroom_

SeaweedBrain: oi! how r u  
>WiseOwl: seriously? i just saw u half an hour ago<br>SeaweedBrain: but i already miss you  
>WiseOwl: awww. thanx Seaweed Brain. now what did u think about my blueprint for olympus<br>SeaweedBrain: dude, its like so amazing! as a matter of fact, i...

_EnchiladaNatureFreak has joined conversation_

EnchiladaNatureFreak: omg guys! juniper asked me out  
>SeaweedBrain: G-man, congratulations! wahoo!<br>WiseOwl: wow! thats so great!  
>EnchiladaNatureFreak: yeah so im like standing there wanting to kiss her, then she blushes all green and im like "oh man wat do i do now" and then shes all like "um, do u want to meet me by the rock over there, its my favorite place?"and im like yeah, baby!<br>WiseOwl: um, question...  
>SeaweedBrain: wow i know how u feel, hope ur happy with her then. i feel the same way bout annabeth you know...<br>WiseOwl: boys...

_ WiseOwl has left conversation_

SeaweedBrain: awww. come on

_PunkKiller has joined conversation_

PunkKiller: wassup peeps?  
>EnchiladaNatureFreak: uh, nothing much<br>PunkKiller: punk  
>SeaweedBrain: hey, I thought I was the punk<br>PunkKiller: ya, u too.  
>SeaweedBrain: sooo... how's life<br>PunkKiller: of all the things in the world, u ask me hows my life?  
>EnchiladaNatureFreak: uh, yeh.<br>PunkKiller: well, like normal. i beat up several kids, cursed some others, got in a few fights... so yeah

_EnchiladaNatureFreak has left conversation_

SeaweedBrain: now look, uve scared him off.  
>PunkKiller: not my fault he's such a punk.<p>

_SeaweedBrain has left conversation._  
><em> BeautyGirl has joined conversation.<em>

PunkKiller: woah, u have internet access in the underworld?  
>BeautyGirl: yup we do <p>

GhostKing has joined conversation

GhostKing: only in Elysium and higher.

PunkKiller: oh… :'(

GhostKing: well if u stop beating up helpless newbies

BeautyGirl: nico, don't. its not her fault shes an ares kid

GhosKing: hmph

_Charlie has joined conversation_

BeautyGirl: Charlie, ur sitting like right next to me.

Charlie: so, its still funny

BeautyGirl: *facepalms*lets go make out

Charlie: good idea! :)

_BeautyGirl has left conversation_

_Charlie has left conversation_

_Stole 1 has joined conversation_

_Stole 2 has joined conversation_

Stole 1: hey guys

GhostKing: hey Travis

Stole 2: what bout me?

GhostKing: hey Connor

PunkKiller: oy, if ur going to be planning to raid something, tell me what!

Stole 1: well, we're going

Stole 2: to the camp store

Stole 1: cause Katie Gardner

Stole 2: asked for some fertilizer

Stole 1: hey, she's MY girlfriend not yours

Stole 2: says who?

Stole 1: says I

Stole 2: since when r u boss

Stole 1: im older than u

Stole 2: by 10 minutes

PunkKiller: gods

_PunkKiller has left conversation_

GhostKing: good idea, Clarisse…

_GhostKing has left conversation_

_TheGardner has joined conversation_

TheGardner: hey, were u guys talking about me?

Stole 1: …

Stole 2: well c Katie dear, travis here

Stole 1: shut up!

Stole 2: :P

Stole 1: im telling

Stole 2: such a baby

Stole 1: am not

Stole 2: is too

Stole 1: am not

Stole 2: is too

Stole 1: not

Stole 2: is

Stole 1 not

_TheGardner has left conversation_

_NotCharon has joined conversation_

NotCharon: Please, will you quit arguing like little kids?

Stole 2: he started it

Stole 1: no I didn't

Stole 2: did too

Stole 1: did not

Stole 2: did too

Stole 1: did not

NotCharon: AAAAAAA! Dionysus!

_LordofWineandSatyrs has joined conversation_

LordofWineandSatyrs: You brats should know that the whole camp can access your conversation

Stole 1: oh

Stole 2: oh

_Stole 1 has left conversation_

_Stole 2 has left conversation_

_NotCharon has left conversation_

_LordofWineandSatyrs has left conversation_

_SeaweedBrain has joined conversation_

_WiseOwl has joined conversation_

WiseOwl: well, that was hilarious

SeaweedBrain: totally

WiseOwl: wonder whatll be next

SeaweedBrain: annabeth, come to my cabin

_WiseOwl has left conversation_

_SeaweedBrain has left conversation_

**A/N: End of chapter 1. R and r please. Im gonna do one with gods I think. For the hopelessly confused:**

**SeaweedBrain: Percy Jackson**

**WiseOwl: Annabeth Chase**

**EnchiladaNatureFreak: Grover Underwood**

**PunkKiller: Clarisse la Rue**

**BeautyGirl: Silena **

**GhostKing: Nico di Angelo**

**Charlie: Charles Beckendorf**

**Stole 1: Travis Stoll**

**Stole 2: Connor Stoll**

**TheGardner: Katie Gardner**

**NotCharon: Chiron**

**LordofWineandSatyrs: Mr. D.**


End file.
